This application requests continued support for an existing training grant in Endocrinology, Metabolism and Nutrition supporting 3 MDs and/or PhD postdoctoral fellows. The application includes expanded opportunities for research training due to integration of the City of Hope (COH) into the Harbor-UCLA/LA BioMed Endocrine Training Program and the addition of metabolomics and fetal-maternal endocrinology training sections. The past and present Endocrinology and Nutrition Core Programs have provided research training to 134 individuals;many of whom continue or participated in full-time teaching and/or research activities, most with peer-reviewed support. Research opportunities are in 5 major areas: 1) Diabetes, Metabolism and Nutrition;2) Metabolomics;3) Reproductive Endocrinology and Neuroendocrinology;4) Thyroid, Immune responses, and cell signaling;and 5) Fetal-Maternal Endocrinology. This multidisciplinary program is enhanced by three NIH funded Centers [General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) with strong Clinical Nutrition Research component;a NICHD Contraceptive Clinical Trials Center and a NCRR COH Islet Cell Resource Center] and a WHO Center in Reproduction. Physicians and basic scientists will be selected on the basis of past performance, letters of recommendation and commitment to a future academic career. The PhD trainees spend full-time in a 3 year program. MD trainees spend full-time in research or clinical effort in areas integral to their research endeavors during the 2 years supported by the training grant or in a 3 year physician scientist academic program. All fellows will participate in the UCLA-K30 and formal program of Core Research Lectures, Responsible Conduct of Research Series, seminars, conferences, and interactive sessions with their mentors and their collaborative research groups. Graduates of this program will be able to assume roles as independent investigators or transition into mentored faculty supported programs. The research facilities are primarily housed in a 25,000 sq ft research building at LA BioMed with laboratories in Endocrinology, Perinatology, and Fetal-Maternal Medicine;GCRC Core Laboratory, Stable Isotope Facility, Reproductive Morphology and Molecular Biology Units, and Computer and Biostatistics Facilities. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This program is highly relevant to current and emerging public health areas of diabetes, metabolic syndrome and its relation to heart disease, adult and childhood obesity, aging and population explosion and reproductive health. Graduates from this training program will be equipped with skills to conduct research in these areas.